emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7119 (2nd March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot The police arrive with more questions for Alicia. Nicola, Bernice and Angelica make a fuss of Jimmy for his 50th birthday but he worries that Nicola is putting on a front. Zak and Lisa nervously prepare to visit Belle, aware that it's a year since Gemma died. Chrissie becomes angry with Robert's lack of support when Andy defends Alicia. Rachel tells Sam that it's not working with Tracy living with him as she tries to wind Rachel up, but Sam is determined that she stays regardless. Eric is surprised by Val's lack of reaction to the ceiling issue at the B&B. Alicia is upset by the police questioning, voicing to David afterwards that they seem to think she was grooming Lachlan. Lawrence arrives and tries to bribe her and David into dropping the charges. They throw him out. Kerry gives Rachel food for thought over Tracy's living arrangements. Jimmy asks Lawrence to consider sending Nicola on a business trip to Dubai as he is unable to attend. Nicola's delighted to discover that Lawrence has agreed. Lisa and Zak are encouraged that Belle seems to be making progress, but their hopes of a speedy recovery are quickly put into perspective. Chrissie is incensed when she finds out Lawrence has tried to bribe Alicia into dropping the charges, believing he's giving her story credit. Lawrence reminds her that Lachlan's past could come back to haunt them and the family agree to stop acting like they have something to hide and venture out to the pub. Finn is concerned when he spots Val in pain at the B&B. Chrissie, Lawrence, David and Alicia become involved in an altercation as they spot the Whites heading into the pub with Lachlan. Alicia is devastated as Chrissie publicly accuses her of grooming Lachlan and calls her a pedophile. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *DC Bright - Dystin Johnson *DC Norton - Phil Mealey *Dr Riley - Marie Critchley Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and office *Mental Health Unit Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When the police arrive, Alicia is concerned by the direction the interview takes; Zak and Lisa visit belle in the mental-health unit; and Jimmy asks Lawrence to send Nicola to Dubai. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,420,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes